Temple of Peace
This location is created by User:Sonicthefox19. User:Takota95 helped with this page as well with the history and some extra details so thank you. Description The temple of peace is a place where individual's reside in peace and harmony. They train in things like martial arts and also ways to be at eternal peace. They do Sunday services and Saturdays are the days where training is halted and they can relax and do as they please. Your usually offered to live there if you meet the requirements. You don't have to, but you may fit in better there than the military as this will count for serving your military service that you would need to serve usually. If you have powers from God it's mandatory for them to head here for proper training. This is so it can be harnessed to the pups full potential and so that they can not be harnessed as a Weapon. Primary History The Temple of Peace was build sometime centuries prior to the Formation of the Trussian Empire. It was established as a Military Base during this time but two centuries after Independence was established the Temple was established as a School for Christian Powers. The Powers here were by far Unique and needed special attention compared to Fire Powers and Shark Abilities which theses two were set up in their own respective Regions so the Temple of Peace was established for this reason as well. So from here the Pups and people with these special abilities would come live here and train with their abilities. The Temple itself from its Annexation by the Trussian Imperial army was protected by the Guardians of the Christian T.I.C Order and ever since they patrol and watch the temple as sometime even being Teachers to the Students as well. Today the Temple is beautiful and large over its lands it has Gold and brick buildings in all its main areas as well as a Large Church overlooking the main complex and it's Plazas. A Water fall and stream back up to it form the surrounding Mountains and River. Location In a jungle region next to a big river and mountain within the western State of Takotas Empire which is in the south western region. It is an Ancient Christian sight the is the Equivalent to the Eastern Christian sight of Gods City. Both are sacred and holy areas meant to teach, expand, and Guard Knowledge to them by God Himself. Architecture and Temple Layout The architecture of the Temple resembles that of Aztec and Mayan designs from earth making it the perfect choice for the dwellings of the deep south-western jungles. The temple itself has a large central garden that can be seen from the main center complex as well as a large Garden Plaza the faces to the west where the Sun rises from, This is the garden of light a beautiful 5,000 acres plaza that is very large and structured. To the eastern section of the Temple is the main Church and sanctuary, it resemble more Trussian style architecture and is silver in color. It is built from Gold, Silver, and granite in is construction. It has three levels and is about 10-stories, it has a main church sanctuary with seating for thousands and upon its main stage where the word is preach their is a large Cross made from God and Trussian Rubies. The main Temple complex which resembles a Aztec or Mayan design is built in the section, which stands for God the Father, God the Son, and God the holy spirit. Within the temple itself are schools, apartments, chapels, training centers, and shrines to worship God and make offerings to him. The Temple itself reaches 175 stories which it can be barely be seen do to the trees in the surrounding jungle are over 200-300 stories tall. This makes it well hidden and protected if needed. Backing up to the temple to the southern area is a large waterfall, cliff and river. Within the cliff is a Air-Depot, this is where the Temple keeps transport aircraft. The aircraft are used as the Temple main transportation from taking its youth on field trips, to transporting goods in and out, to transporting its residents from place to place when needed. Most of the Residents have a smaller transport aircraft and can come and go when needed. The reason it was built in the Cliff side is because it would not disturb the local landscape. The Temples Holy of Holy and the Blue Vault THe Temples holy of holy center is under the main structire is nte h Cavern of light. The Cavern of light under the temple is a underground tunnel system made up with Dioamonds and gold. Within the Central underground structure is a large room that is a worship center. It has a cross carves from gold and silver, this area is used for worship and blessings. Further back into the temple is a Vault, and within the vault is a number of sacred religious artifacts. One of which is the two stone tablets of the ten commandments an the dead sea scrolls. This is just of a few of what is within the vault itself as only select few can enter it, as well as it is heavily protected by the T.I.C Gaurdians. Garden of Light The Garden of light is a prayer sight at the Temple. In is in a large dome and within in it is a large Garden of crystals, jewels, and and many plants are forming multiple colors. It is a wonderful place to pray and connect with God. Powers that are accepted here *Super strength. *Aura: Creation of fire of many colors or any individual color. *Prayer powers: Understand God to such a point he is there with you *Mind powers: Meaning you can understand and read a persons mind, soul, and heart without corruption.